The Exception
by ChildOfApolloHunterOfArtemis
Summary: Artemis was never close or fond of most boys other than her brother Apollo. But like most things there are loopholes, conditions, and above all exceptions and Artemis has found hers. Will he open her eyes to a new world and emotions she has yet to discover, will there friendship survive Apollo, will they become more than just friends, or will she feel a new pain and be alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction so please tell me if I'm doing something wrong and give your honest opinions when reviewing. Thank you and enjoy! Don't own PJO!  
**

**Artemis's pov**

If I could kill my idiot twin brother now, I would. Apollo and I always spend time with each other the day before each solstice so Hera can't yell at us for not acting like "real" siblings. I pick where and what we do for the winter solstice (usually hunting, camping, hunting, hiking, and more hunting) and Apollo picks the summer place and activity (which is why I'm so mad).

At present, I'm standing at some beach in South Carolina (Myrtle maybe?) filled with arrogant males, desperate teenage girls, annoying senior citizens, and rude little boys. So, if you were in my shoes, you'd want to yell at Apollo for tricking you into this kind of vacation too (He said we were going white water rafting in Alaska!).

Apollo looked down at me with a sparkling smile. "Artie, it's not that bad. It's a sunny day, the water's cool, and you're with your big brother."

I glared at him. Usually, I'd say he's the younger one but since Apollo said "big" that means, in my vocab, he just called himself fat. "Well Apollo, what am I supposed to do here while you flirt with every girl on the beach? Build a stupid sandcastle and collect freaking sea shells? No way in Hades."

Apollo sighed. "As long as it's nothing magical or illegal, I give you permission to do what ever you want. Here's twenty dollars," he hands me the money, "and go change into a swimsuit. I also expect you to check back here in an hour when we will _leave_ and go mini golfing instead _if _you want."

At least I don't have to pull out my puppy dog eyes to get out of here. I shrug "Fine with me but I choose where we go to dinner."

Apollo smiled again. "Deal. Now please go change before you get heat stroke." He then jogged off to a group off bikini wearing teenage girls. Typical Apollo ladies and gentlemen.

I then looked down at what I was wearing, silver camo outfit with jacket with my auburn hair in a side braid so my hair didn't block my silver eyes. I scowled, a goddess is average temperature in all weather unless sick or they catch temporary frostbite or heat stroke. . . Damn you Apollo.

After looking around the crowded beach, I found a changing booth. Stepping inside the shabby discolored booth, I flashed on a navy blue whole suit with silver swirls and a small blue beach bag with rhinestone stars (I'm twelve, live with it.) appeared.

I stepped out and started to stroll around the beach for something to kill time. After a few minutes, I found a Dairy Queen so I decided to put those 20 bucks to good use. I walked up to the store money in hand only to be stopped by about half dozen boys my visible age. The leader of this little gang stepped forward. He was a short ginger with shifty green eyes, a true bully in the mortal world but not a monster.

"If you know what's good for you girly, I'd give us your precious cash."

I sized up the group, knowing without a doubt I could take all of them in hand-to-hand combat in seconds. Sadly, it would be illegal to beat them all up badly and almost magic in so little time. So I pulled an Athena and used my mild wit to insult the idiots.

"So if I'm girly girl than your a lazy, good for nothing who has nothing better to do than steal from kids your age, and probably younger. And personally, I have more strength in one of my fingernails than all of you combined."

That extremely pissed them off. The little red head was about to pounce when some boy came out of nowhere and stepped in front of me.

"Leave her alone Reggie and go drown in the ocean." The boy said. He had light brown hair, was average height, and was a little scrawny which made me feel insulted. This boy, and the rest, was getting turned into a stag, with or without the deal with Apollo.

The leader relaxed and laughed at the boy with the rest joining in. "How about no Johnny. Where's your brother again? Still in the hospital from his last beating that we gave him for stealing from me?"

Even if I couldn't see his eyes, I knew Johnny was glaring and realized he was just trying to stop these jerks from doing this to others. I also doubt his brother did anything to them. They seem like the kind to pick a fight for no reason kinda like Ares.

Johnny's fists were clenched now. "He didn't steal your bike, it got towed you moron. Just leave the girl and everyone else alone." Artemis and Johnny kid one, bully and minions zero.

Reggie snapped his fingers and his minions stepped forward. "Not gonna happen."

They jumped Johnny and I jumped them. It didn't take long before we were fighting back to back kicking there buts big time. In a minute, all of them were out cold in front of the Dairy Queen Johnny and I were panting heavily.

"You're a great fighter."

I grinned and raised my head a bit "You're not too bad yourself, for a boy." His grin was similar to mine and didn't care about the insult. We made eye contact and when I looked into his midnight blue eyes they made me feel warm inside (Damn you again Apollo for making me rhyme.). Probably just the heat getting to me and reminding me of why I walked over here. "You want a blizzard."

He pulled his pockets inside out "I'm broke if you haven't noticed."

I smiled "My brother gave me more than enough money so it's on me."

He smiled "Thanks, and I'm Johnny if you didn't hear the death threats."

For some reason I laughed at his lame pathetic joke and didn't give a fake name. "I'm Artemis. Do you know if there's anything fun to do?"

Johnny smiled "I'll show you after that blizzard as a thank you."

"Perfect."

* * *

**Apollo's pov**

After flirting with girls, surfing, and catching up with some of my kids, I headed back to where I told Artie to meet me. She wasn't there but I was an hour and a half late so she probably went looking for me. I waited 30 minutes for her to show up and she didn't.

Artemis is never this late which worried me. What if monsters are swarming her? What if she got lost? What if she got kidnapped again?

With worry for my little sister driving me crazy, I decided to go look for her. I checked all the stores, changing areas and bathrooms I sent mothers to check, ocean, pier, and sport areas. After three hours of searching, all I had was that she got a blizzard with a boy of all things around four hours ago.

Then I finally find her building a freaking sand castle with a boy who fit the description of the kid seen with her at the Dairy Queen. I stormed over there, tripped on my own feet, and fell chest first on the sand castle. The look on her face would have been hilarious if I wasn't beyond enraged.

* * *

**Artemis's pov  
**

After our blizzards, Johnny showed me that this place was more than sand castles and sea shells.

There was an archery range which was worn down but fun none the less. Teaching Johnny the basics though was like getting Zoe to wear pink, nearly impossible. After awhile, he started to hit the outer rings of the target instead of passing birds and crabs. With Johnny insisting on taking a break, we went to the pier.

The rides ate up the rest of my money but I just made more appear when needed. Johnny even showed me a hiding spot in the floor of the pier the his brother found. We sat their talking until I decided we needed a safer place to chat.

So we talked while we were swimming until Johnny brought up never being able to make a lousy sand castle.

"You live near a beach and you've never made a sand castle?"

"No, I've tried like a thousand times but I can never get the sand right."

"That's the lamest excuse ever but I get what you mean. My older sister made us build a replica of the empire state building out of sand once and kept saying we had to follow a recipe."

"Do you happen to remember it at all after being tortured?"

I smiled "Yep, and you are finally going to accomplish the stupidest of summer activities."

Johnny laughed "Let's go."

That was how I ended up spending my time until Apollo landed on our sand castle looking enraged.

Where did he come from? Then what he said about coming back in an hour comes back to me as I look at the setting sun. I guess it's been more than an hour.

"Hi Apollo. Why do you look so mad?"

Apollo glared at me with such intensity I cringed along with Johnny (I told him about my brother being here with me). He then began to rant angrily.

"I've looking for you and worried sick for hours! I had no idea where the Hades you were! I thought you could have been kidnapped again or lost or something. Styx, I was even about to call the hunters to come track you and you were here the whole time!"

"I'm sorry Apollo. I lost track of time having fun with Johnny."

"I'm sorry too and I'm saying this because your scaring me."

Apollo still glared at us but his eyes quickly softened and he hugged me. He whispered "It better not happen next time though." Same old Apollo.

His attention shifted from me to Johnny as our embrace ended. "What are you?"

Johnny held his chin high "Grandson of Athena and my little brother's a son of Hermes." I had a feeling Johnny wasn't your average mortal but I never thought he was a legacy of Athena (sorry sis but he looks nothing like you).

Apollo stared at him "You never saw any of this, were never here, and if that isn't the case you'll be scorpion. Understand?"

Johnny gulped "Yes Lord Apollo, I swear it on the River Styx." I heard distant thunder to make the oath official. Johnny then looked at me with his midnight orbs "Promise me Lady Artemis that if you're ever in town to come say hi. Besides, our castle got crushed by your brother."

I smiled "Of course Johnny, I swear it on the River Styx and please never call me Lady Artemis ever again."

"But of course Missy." Johnny said in a British accent which made us both crack up.

Apollo on the other hand looked worried for some reason. "Time to go Artie." Before I could even say bye, Apollo grabbed my hand and we were in the his sun chariot aka mustang at the moment.

I turned to yell at Apollo "What was that for!"

Apollo said in a duh tone "You're a maiden goddess Artie, act like it. I don't exactly how you felt about Orion-"

"Because you killed Orion before I figured out he was like a second brother to me. Maybe more if I had the time with him."

"Exactly. I regret doing it but that was the only to keep you safe from what could have happened. If you broke your oath, not even Zeus could protect you from the effects."

I sighed "Apollo if there's one thing I learned there's always a loop hole. That's how Athena has children and demigods can know the future through your weird prophecies. Besides, I just want to not hate or just a respect a boy. I want a best friend Apollo, you don't count, and that will be my exception."

Apollo looked uncertain "And if he becomes more than a friend?"

I looked him in the eyes "The second he becomes a love interest is the last time I'll ever see him. I swear it on the River Styx." Thunder sounded and later I wish I never made that oath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis Pov**

It's been a year since I've met and saw Johnny in person. We've kept in touch by me IMing him (I don't want anyone to know I have a mortal friend for both our safeties.) and it's been fun talking to him about just normal things. After awhile though I gave Johnny something like Riddles's diary from that Harry Potter movie Apollo dragged me to (one of his best ideas) only I have one too. That way we can communicate without worrying about people seeing us IM.

Presently, I'm at the summer solstice meeting and it's proving to be quite the yelling match. Athena and Poseidon are arguing about Athens for like the millionth time and are at a stalemate. Demeter is telling Hades to eat more cereal and he's lucky Demeter hasn't realized he's wearing earplugs. Aphrodite is looking at herself and Ares and poor Hephaestus fight over her again. Hera was yelling at Zeus for seeing another mortal woman (the cow hasn't yelled at me and Apollo because of our skiing trip in the Rockies over the past week) or was it the same one twice? The rest of us are just doing our own thing and watching all the fighting. I'm writing to Johnny because he's just as bored in some classroom.

(Artemis, _Johnny)_

_Has Demeter seen the earplugs yet? She's been yelling at the guy for six hours and she doesn't think it's weird he hasn't responded?_

That goddess could argue through the end of the world and not notice that. Same goes for all of us. That's got to hurt.

_What?_

Athena just threw an encyclopedia at Poseidon's head and knocked him out cold.

_How could he not see that coming? One of those books is how big?  
_

No, he saw it, he just dove the wrong way. 

_Wow._

What?

_I over estimated his IQ._

I don't know why I laughed, it wasn't even that funny, but I did. Suddenly, all arguing ended and all heads turned to stare at me open mouthed. I stopped laughing "What? Why are you all staring at me?"

Hermes, the bravest or stupidest one in the room depending on how you look at it, spoke up. "You laughed." He said it like me laughing was some kind of achievement or mile stone. Knowing me, I took that as an insult.

"So! I've laughed before just not in front of most of you."

Apollo looked at me. "Usually only when I'm in pain or when guys do stupid things. Clearly, I'm pain free so what the Hades happened to someone?"

I bit my lip. There was no way I was going to tell them about my mortal friendship. Instead I shrugged it off. "Some males are reenacting the dumb ways to die app. They just did the moose one." That wasn't a total because that happened ten minutes ago. Still, Apollo knew I was lying with his natural lie detector.

I left the minute it ended to continue the conversation with Johnny via IMing and avoid questions from a certain brother.

**I know it's super short but I'm in my first year of high school. Also, this story won't be too long. Probably six-seven chapters but it'll lead up to something.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's the day before the winter solstice, I'm fourteen, and bowling in Myrtle Beach with Apollo, Johnny, and Johnny's little brother Lucas. It took some trickery on my part and begging to make this day possible but it's been worth it some far.

Johnny just got a strike and then came to sit next to me. I smile at and he smiles back. I enjoy hanging out with him and I feel bad because I haven't seen him in person for over two years. I know it's not my fault because I have duties and doing this puts him in danger. The emotional part of me thinks it is though and I regret being that person who can give advice but not be there to back him up. "We should have done more things like this besides noting and IMing."

Johnny looks from the scoreboard to me. There is no hurt or anger just understanding. "Missy," If anyone else had called me that they'd be a jackolope but this is how he tells me he's serious. "you can't change the past, no one can. You shouldn't live in it either because then you waste your life trying to fix something you can't. You got to live in the now Missy. Do you get what I'm trying to tell you?"

This is the small and only part of Athena I see in him, wisdom. Wisdom I should already have learned but never accepted. Johnny gets me to though and that's changed my out look on some topics.

"So you were fine being pen pals and never wanted to have fun in person again?" Johnny knows I'm joking and smiles.

"No Artemis, I would've loved to see you when it wasn't in an IM but I knew what being a friend of a goddess meant."

Friend. It hurts and heals what my kind have done to the human race, if only a little.

"You're up Arty!" Little Lucas says. While our heart to heart moment occurred, Apollo got a turkey and Lucas got a spare. My score was at the bottom for two reasons. One was the fact I had never been bowling before and two was the fact I was playing against two pros and a cheater, cough Lucas cough.

I walked up and picked up an eight pound ball. As I threw my first try, I aimed for the center. Instead of getting the strike I wanted, I ended up with a split and a score of eight. I sigh as I wait for the ball to come back up.

Apollo came over to me "You're screwed."

I scowled "I know I suck at bowling Apollo."

"That's not what I meant."

I thought to that day in Apollo's car and the talk. "I'm not romantically interested in Johnny so don't start that lecture again."

He shook his head in an I know way. "I know but that could change. In a year or two you could be head over hormones."

I scoff "Why are you talking when he's right behind us."

He smirked "I sent the duo off to get more cheese fries and drinks. We have five more minutes."

I look over to see that Johnny and Lucas are in the middle of a mile long line for food. "It's still rude."

"It's still true."

"Don't you dare rhyme."

He smiled "Fine, but look at the time."

I glare at him "Really!"

He laughed "I'm done but I'm serious about this Artemis. You change your appearance for him for Hera's sake! I'm just telling you to leave or tread more cautiously."

This conversation reminded me of my bowling problem. "You messed with pins."

"Yes I did Arty. That way I have a visual example. You can't be in a romantic relationship and keep your oath without getting hurt. Just like you can't knock both pins done in one try. Good Luck."

I noticed Johnny was coming back with a tray full of food and drinks, Lucas was still back there trying to steal candy. I sigh and pick up my returned ball. I can't live in the past. I can't go back to my old stereotype of men when I know it's not all that true any more. I can't waste my time any more in ignorance. I hit the pin farther up and to the right. If I've learned any today besides how stubborn Apollo is, I have to move forward.

**AN- What do you think? Also, has any one made a connection with the clues to what Johnny's last name is? Hint, Lucas is a son of Hermes. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the middle of May and I was sixteen at the moment. After that winter bowling day, I promised myself I would send more time with Johnny. It kind of went against what Apollo said but what he doesn't know can't hurt.

Sure, we were close. We knew each others orders at Wendy's and McDonald's, favorite ice cream favors, movies, fighting styles, and body language to a tea. That didn't mean we like liked each other, not at all. I only got a warm feeling when I was with him, he made me blush, and Johnny always knew what to say. Yeah, I'm screwed. The only good thing is that this is just a year and a half crush. It'll go away and if it doesn't then I'll tell Eros to make him fall in love with some one. But it will never come to that because Johnny will never return my feelings. Again, I'm so screwed.

At the moment, when I wasn't thinking about my feelings, I was playing Just Dance against Johnny. It's a game Apollo got about 15 years from the future along with the device it's played on, the wii. Of course, every one received a wii so there would be a few back ups if any broke. There are only four working ones now, mine included. We were at a draw, 5:5. The time breaker was Timber. Johnny was the panda bear and I was the girl character wiping the floor with him.

By the end, I got five stars while he only got four. Ah, victory is sweet. No wonder Nike is always happy.

Johnny sighed and turned to me. "I would say you cheated but I picked the song and neither of us has done it until now."

Something's off. Johnny is usually a sore loser, it's just a matter of his pride. He's never let anything go. "Are you okay Johnny? You know you can tell me anything."

I looked into his eyes. They didn't show their usual light but nervousness. "Can I ask you something Missy?"

I bit my lip. Hopefully he's not asking for something like immortality. If he did, I probably wouldn't be able to say no. "Go ahead."

"You know about high schools have dances and I usually ditch to study or spend time with you?" I nod and thank Hades this isn't that big of a deal. "Well, this year, it's mandatory that everyone goes."

"That sucks."

"Yep, but I'm not done. Everyone has to go and have a date." I feel my heart start to break as imagine him dancing with some mortal girl. Tears are ready to slide but I keep my self-control. This is a good thing, I tell myself, but it's not what I want.

While I've thought this, I broke eye contact. I felt Johnny lift my chin up to face him. Determination was in his eyes now, the kind that made people run marathons or climb mountains. "The only problem is that I don't want to go with any of the girls at my school. Luckily there is a rule in place saying that your date can be from another area, like Mount Olympus?"

Did Johnny just ask me out? Yes! Wait, no if he asked romantically then this is the last time I can see him. He senses my awkwardness. "I know about your maiden vow," Not the one with Apollo. "so I meant that we go as friends." I sigh in relief.

"When is it?"

"Saturday from 7-10p.m. and formal dress code."

I widen my eyes. "You know that's tomorrow right? You better not expect me to wear some slutty dress."

Johnny smiled. "So that's a yes?"

I roll my eyes. "Why do you think I asked for the date. And where am I supposed to meet you?"

"Just pop in the basement. Lucas is leaving for a track meet this weekend with one of his friends at eight and mom's at work."

"Okay," I look at the time to see that I have to go see a depressed Athena. Her weird heart-break anniversary is tomorrow and she needs some support. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Athena's temple was beautiful and one of her best works. Think of a palace like Parthenon with it's own living quarters, library, and labyrinths. On a day like this, she's crying in her room.

She turned her head from the window to me, blueprints spread around her. Athena's eyes held more tears that needed to fall but held them. She didn't want to seem weak in front of me, her little half sister. She sniffled. "You're early Arty."

I sigh and pick up a blue print and a book on dolphins. "Well, I can't be here tomorrow Athena and are getting to be a bit too predictable the week before and after. Tell me, when was the last time you left your palace? Was it yesterday to the nameless beach on Greek soil where his wedding was?"

She nodded sadly and sighed. "Every year or so I relive it Artemis. Every year I rebuild my shell. This year, this year is different."

That hopeful tone worries me. "How could it be? You've done everything the same."

She smiled, a sad smile "This year, he finally understands why I do all this. He'll come to talk to me about it and for that I'm grateful you won't be here."

I look at her like a worried mother. "You don't have to."

"I must. Like you must go to that dance."

My eyes widen "How did you . . ."

"Know. Arty he's my grand son and he cares about you a lot more than you think."

My eyes twinkle "Same goes for me."

Athena shook her head. "This is why you shouldn't befriend mortal boys. Your not the first to try. I tried and that led to me having kids."

I glare in defense "I'm not like you."

Her gaze softened "Yes you are, only once you realize it you'll never be able to see him again."

I storm out via teleportation to my temple. I didn't want to end up like her, depressed and heart broken. I wouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a silver knee length dress. I borrowed it from Aphrodite, no questions asked expect if I lost a bet. The only accessory on me was my first silver circlet with a silver crescent moon in the middle. I guess I looked pretty but I was going for descent so I wore grey converse. I still had ten minutes.

I decided to just teleport to Johnny's basement. Lucas was there playing Just Dance. I grabbed my control and joined in the next song, Ghost Busters. Lucas spoke to me during that round. "Johnny will be back in a few minutes with food."

"Burgers or Pizza?"

"Pizza and watch your back. Monsters love social events."

I sigh "He has to go."

Lucas looks at me, all innocent blue eyes. "Johnny didn't have to go with you though. At least a dozen girls asked him if he had a date. He chose you."

I feel shocked and happy with his words. "Why would he-"

"Because he cares about you. Hades, he might even love you. The problem is, we both know there's no happy ending in these stories. Look at me, look at my mom's marriage."

None of us talked about the matriarch. She hated Johnny's dad for being a demigod. That led her into the arms of Hermes who left her with Lucas, hate, and a broken marriage. Before Hermes left but after Johnny's father left, the woman tried to become the oracle but went crazy. This left Johnny to take care of Lucas even though his mother says he's a fool, a huge blow for a descent of Athena.

"I'm not like her or Hermes."

"I never said you were but when you leave, because both know you will leave him, what will he have? You help him get through the rough patches. Without you, what reason would he have to stay in this hell hole."

"You."

"I can't take her anymore either. I'm running away from here sooner or later so I'm not a constant variable. I can't drag him further into this world, neither should you."

"Then what you suppose I do! I know I'm only going to be here one last time. Today! If you have any ideas, tell me!"

"Tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"The truth."

I knew what Lucas meant but I couldn't hurt Johnny and myself that much. I just don't have it in me so I ran. I ran up the stairs, out the front door, and to the beach. I stopped at the Dairy Queen and sat in the sand in front of it. The stars were coming up but they brought no comfort. Just a reminder of what keeps me from staying.

I look at the ocean and remember how mad I was when Apollo brought me that day. The whole day shows itself to me and I understand why Athena relives it every year. It shows the good times, before things got complicated. My first tear falls when Apollo teleports us to the sun chariot. Apollo was right. You can't have it both ways without someone getting hurt.

I hear foot steps behind me and will my bow to appear. There's no monster just Johnny. He doesn't ask questions, instead sits down next to me. "If you didn't want to go, you could have told me so I didn't spend an hour looking for you."

"Maybe you shouldn't have looked."

"You're worth looking for Missy."

"I'm not worth finding."

"Yes you are Missy."

"Don't say that."

"What?"

"Missy."

"Why?"

"Because it shows that what we both want can never work. Johnny we're two different species from two different worlds."

"I knew that from the day I met you that this wouldn't work out."

"Then, why didn't stop it."

"Because I wanted it to work more than anything."

We were somehow standing in front of each other now, only inches apart. "So did I."

Johnny puts his hands on my shoulders. "What changed Missy."

I put my hands on his. "I don't know."

Johnny leans closer. "Think it's the fact I love you."

My heart beats faster and I lean closer. "That word carries a lot of meaning Johnny."

He leans a centimeter more. "I know that Missy. Do you?"

Tell the truth. Yes, Lucas was right about something. "Yes, I love you too." After those words are spoken, I bridge the gap.

I feel inner peace, truth, fireworks. In one word, I felt fearless of my actions for the first time ever. I see the stars come down from the heavens and fly around us. I can sense magic and a weight in my arms. What the Hades. Johnny pulls away and we both look at our arms.

In a blanket of constellations is a little girl with auburn hair, Greek features, and with two different eyes, one silver, one midnight blue. She's still the most beautiful little girl in our minds.

Johnny uses one hand to take my circlet off and places it on her head. It adjusts to fit her perfectly. Johnny looks at me. "She's ours."

I smile "I know. Can we name her Atalanta."

"If her middle name's Diana."

"Fine with me."

"Atalanta Diana Castellan, we're your mom and dad."

Our happy moment didn't last forever. In the back round was May Castellan. "You fool!" She held a sword, ready to hurt her grandchild. "Kill the offspring or leave and never return." Yep, still crazy.

Johnny held me and Atalanta closer. "Never."

The psycho looked hurt if only for a moment then turned away "Good bye John."

With that, I knew they couldn't stay here. "I can't see you again after tonight."

I could see the heart brake "Figured, but I can't stay here either. We both know she'll keep me to that."

I nod and summon my chariot. "How do you feel about Alaska?"

**AN- Who here saw the last name thing coming? Anyway, there will be an epilogue and a sequel but the sequel won't be for a while. Post your comments and ideas and review!**


	6. epilogue

**AN- Atalanta is seven when this takes place. The sequel won't be published for a while but in you would like some one shots, review or PM me.**

Atalanta's POV

There was a full moon tonight. The stars made pictures that danced before my eyes. I looked out my window and heard the wolves howl in respect to the white circle. I could see a moma grizzly bear in the distance with her cub sleeping.

Where's my moma? Where is she? I know in the wild baby animals can be left for dead if they aren't strong enough. Was I not strong enough? Did she not care about me? Did she not love me?

Stop, I tell myself. I place a hand on the silver crescent on the metal band. Would she give me something of hers if she didn't care? Would she send me hunting knives each Christmas? Or the bow and arrows I got today for my birthday? Yes she cares. Yes she loves me but what does that mean to me if she's never here.

The wolves howl a warning. Danger, something big and deadly. I grab the bow and load it. I hear the leaves rustling as I sling the quiver over my shoulder. I catch a scent of the beasts and their strange mythical growls. I slip out my window and rush to the forest. I scurry like a squirrel up an evergreen, best for hiding if you can take the pain.

I see them in the distance. They're extremely huge black dogs and smell like death, hell hounds. I don't know where the name came from but I know it's right.

The hell hounds sniff around growling about a half blood child and dinner. This puzzles me, half what?

I don't get the chance to find out. I silver rain of arrows, much like my own, hit the animals. They all incinerated into gold dust on contact. Wow, now that person has talent.

A silver figure of a woman appears to inspect the damage. She looks about dad's age, I think. She turns in my direction and looks me in the eye. Holy crap! Those eyes are the same color as one of mine. She looks surprised and smiles. With the snap of her fingers, I'm in my room tucked under my constellation blanket. She stands next to me and smiles.

"Sweet dreams Atalanta." I feel my eye lids grow heavy as she disappears again. All I can think is, that's the only woman who could be my mom. Who else could give me the same arrows, looks, and know my name?

When I opened my eyes the next morning, everything was the way it was before the hell hounds arrived. Was it real? I open my window to see gold dust being carried away on the wind. Yes, yes it was real.

**As you can see, I've come up with a certain power for her already, being able to understand animals and monsters. What do you think about it? Love? Hate? What?!**


End file.
